The new Impatiens cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Impatiens varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during January of 2007.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Impatiens ‘518’. The pollen parent is the unpatented proprietary variety referred to as Impatiens ‘886’. The new variety was discovered in March of 2008 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2007 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DHAR321’ by leaf cuttings was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in March of 2008 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.